The Partners in the Divorce
The Partners in the Divorce is the second episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary Booth and Brennan investigate the murder of a famous divorce attorney who was in the midst of his own divorce. Unfortunately, the interviews highlight their own relationship struggles after being three months apart. Synopsis Two homeless men argue economics before discovering human remains burning in a trash can. Bones, meanwhile, makes breakfast for Booth, explaining that she worked as a fry cook while being on the run. The pair tries to kiss, but bump heads. Things are clearly awkward between the two. Luckily, murder intrudes. Bones and Booth get called to the scene of the crime. Bones immediately determines the victim is a caucasian male. She then discovers melted metal on the remains. Soon, B&B begin to bicker. Hodgins and Camille watch the awkward scene. What's wrong with our heroes? Back at the Jeffersonian, Camille and Finn examine the badly burned body. Finn determines the victim was beaten "like a rented mule." Camille then discovers that the victim had heart surgery. They could ID the body through the stents. Booth and Sweets then have a heart to heart. Booth admits he is angry -- about Bones leaving and she dared to cooked breakfast, which is his job. Later, B&B identify the victim as a divorce lawyer for rich folks. They interview the man's wife, who admits that she came into much money following his death. "Richard was ruthless ... he would do anything to win," the wife explains. In other words, lots of people had motive to get rid of the man. Angela and Hodgins then remove the burned metal from the body and discover the "nib" of a fountain pen. So was the victim stabbed with a writing utensil? B&B, who continue to bicker, then visit the victim's assistant, Margo. Before meeting Margo, they run into the construction foreman working on the office. The harried man admits that the victim's had threatened to sue him. In the office of the pretty young woman, they find evidence of blood. Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela complains about trying to piece back together 4,000 tiny pieces of shredded paper that were confiscated from the lawyer's office. Angela then asks Bones about tensions with Booth. "I was gone and now I'm back," a defensive Bones says. "I'm still the same person that I was." Angela, of course, doesn't believe it-- saying life on the lam would change anybody. Sweets then finds a former case tried by the victim that shows promise. A woman whose husband was being defended by the murdered man threatened him on a voice mail. She also has a history of violent behavior. B&B head out to investigate the couple: Melanie and Gavin, an architect. Turns out the lawyer had a meeting with the pair on the night he was killed. B&B soon find out that Melanie and Gavin are back together, and seemingly stronger than ever. "We're going to have a baby," Melanie explains. They're also building a new house-- and show B&B a small model of the house and grounds. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hodgins has examined the contents of the victim's stomach and discovered that his last meal was a "rat burger." A very well built and seasoned one, but rat all the same. Moments later, Sweets brings in a chef who was represented by the victim. Rare ingredients in the meal match the rat burger to the man's kitchen. The chef is unrepentant, explaining that the lawyer's bills were so high that they almost sunk him. He then admits to serving the man rat, but vehemently denies killing the victim. Later, Hodgins finds a fingernail in the victim's remains while Angela reassembles the shredded documents and finds a photo of the victim's wife cheating on him... with Margo the assistant. Margo is soon brought in for questioning and shown the incriminating photo. "Pamela and I are in love," she says. "We don't care about the money." Margo then explains that the victim, Richard, obtained the photo and promised to ruin Pamela. She admits to shredding the photo after Richard was murdered, but not planning to murder Richard. Sweets then reveals that the wife, Pamela, has apparently fled. Back at the Jeffersonian, Finn determines that the victim's femurs were pushed upward, suggesting a fall. B&B then take a drive and get into a fight. Bones keeps talking about events that happened with their daughter while she was on the road. Booth feels shut out. "I'm not going to fight," Bones says coldly. "We'll talk when you're capable of being rational." But Booth won't let her hide behind "that big brain of yours." They yell at each other all the way back to Richard's office, which is under construction. They find a garbage chute filled with blood and tissue. "This is where he died," Bones says. Back at the Jeffersonian, B&B apologize to each other, but all is still not back to normal. Before they can make up completely, Finn interrupts with the victim's bones. The bones contain a substance used by architects to build models. And who do we know is an architect? Gavin, the husband who recently welcomed wife Melanie back into his life. So the couple is brought in for questioning. Their story quickly unravels. It soon becomes clear the attorney was stabbed with a pen by Melanie. Gavin then shoved the body into the chute and set the body on fire. "I just don't understand how two people like you got married in the first place," Bones observes. That strikes a nerve with Booth, who is very conscious of the fact that he isn't married to Bones. So case closed, but not the episode. Later that night, Booth drinks alone in the couple's apartment. Bones admits that "something is wrong with me." Turns out Bones went to Sweets, who explained that Bones is upset that her happiness is now contingent on someone else's happiness. Booth then admits that he is mad at having lost three months with his child and the child's mother. They kiss and make up-- and then make out. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Finn Abernathy - Luke Kleintank Guest Cast *Melanie Carmichael - Sophina Brown *Gavin Carmichael - Tom Gallop *Margot Sandoval - Alexandra Holden *Chad Lester - Omar J. Dorsey *Paulo Romano - Drew Powell *Pamela Bartlett - Melissa Claire Egan *Homeless Man #1 - Richard Wharton *Homeless Man #2 - Al White Videos Featured Music "To fight is to lose" - Mia Dyson Quotes *'Bones': Congratulations Mr. Abernathy, you have successfully reconstructed the death of Wile E. Coyote. Angela: Wow honey. That was a very impressive pop culture reference. Bones: Christine and I may have watched a few cartoons while I was away. *'Finn': When my mom and my stepdad used to get all polite like you two did it meant that all hell was about to break loose. *'Gavin': I wanna make a deal. Melanie: Shut up you weasely little coward. Gavin: Now I really wanna make a deal. Bones: I just don't understand how two people like you got married in the first place. Notes * Finn approaches Hodgins and asks "So, did you identify the accelerant that was used to porch that tore fella?" instead of "torch that poor fella". I don't know what that means *Brennan is unaware of the term "white-shoe," which denotes the white, conservative elite. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes